vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kharnak
Kharnak is an Eastern sergal living seasonally in the Goldring area during the off-season in the New Age setting. Spending majority of his time in the Eastern Lyvanks, hunting small and big game. Aspiring Shigu History enthusiast, he sought training from the best. Getting by on odd jobs for hire, delivery running, and scouting activity for T-Rooters in modern times. Appearance Kharnak is a 6'6" tall,30 years old (36 in human years) Eastern Sergal. His black and white, in the classic "Eastern Oreo" pattern. He never preferred adorning himself with jewelry or trinkets, but he does wear utility arm bands, sling bags, even a tail bag when needed. He does however, enjoy collecting weapons, and carrying a rather large, unwieldy looking Bardiche. He also carries a heavy bowie knife shaped side-arm, as well as two smaller dual edged daggers in his leg cuffs. Kharnak's eyes are dichromatic. They are a hue of sap-green, but shimmer a different metallic color when viewed from a shallow angle. Biography Kharnak came from a long line of proud and well known Eastern hunters. His father, (xxxx), lost an eye at an early age after falling victim to a predatory Talyxian plant (Kukusel: "Harpooned Rose"). His story of perseverance was imbued at an early age, giving Kharnak a sense of appreciation for one's advantages and the finite nature of life. His parents were loving, but distant, often working and traveling on their own. Leaving him to his own devices tending to looking after his village for long periods of time at a young age. On the surface, comes off as cocky and confident, but, extremely conscientious and genuinely caring about the well-being of others. Taking much pride in his work, he puts forth the entirety of his skill, no matter the job. He prefers being a useful and diligent protector and provider, but is not above taking unsavory jobs under the table. Acquiring many "side hustles" to get by, such as dabbling in KefBassi trade, bar bouncing, personal travel escorts, guarding Imagoi patches and guard duty for Shaman herb gardens. By the age of 18 he became a full fledged Mercenary. Treating any task as a "hunting" mission, whether it was Talyxian beasts, or other people. Although principled and soft spoken, immutably loyal to his own kin, there are instances where he seems capable of shockingly cold, brutal acts. He utterly abhors the decadence of Goldring's marketplaces. His wild and unkempt "mountain sergal" ways sometimes clashes with the GRVC, as they will not allow him into certain places due to his very questionable hygiene. But, as soon as he began working as a courier in Gold Ring, he was required to rid himself of fleas. He describes his experience in the T-Rooter hospital: "Each month they give me a delicious meatball. So now I don't have fleas anymore." Exceptionally firm and durable feet is a trait he prides himself in. Acquiring a vintage care set from an old Agudner trader, which contained various metal tools, rasps and picks, as well as astringent salts and powders, in order to condition them in a traditional method as the early Shigu Scouts used to. As a Shigu History enthusiast, he had always aspired to something greater than mundane living and subsisting. Seeking to learn all he could about the Shigu Conquest, and the years leading up to it. One descendant of a Shigu captain, a very tacit yet calmly demeanored silver grey Sergal, Unahm, was one of his most formative trainers. Teaching him to rely on his senses and intuition. Amazingly, Unahm almost never spoke any words at all. One memorable learning experience was a very long drawn out duel in which they "hunted" each other throughout a dark swamp, finally ending with Kharnak breaking an exhausting stalemate. Kharnak felt some deeper unspoken lessons from this, and his time in the North. Finding deep solace and comfort in, what may be seen by some, as a gruesome and detestable period of history, he sensed a deeper meaning hidden. He strived to understand, something ethereally unspoken that was hidden within those events. He does not see the entire history of his people, as "mistakes." Due to his choice of splitting and dying his tongue, he is sometimes frustrated when he is mistaken and dismissed as a simple Rain fanatic. He became accustomed to enduring the sour disapproving looks, and often enjoyed meeting them with impeccable politeness and warmth to contradict their expectations. It is later revealed, by his former mentor, that he was actually hamstrung many times, during his training and was passed over for various opportunities of advancement. Because of this, he developed a very deep seated grudge against the very same GoldRing oligarchs and even the Bloodstones themselves, from whom he used to proudly accept jobs from. This disillusionment lead to a long period of languishing self doubt. Questioning his motivations and direction in life. it is not until the elderly Nevrean, Muan tells him something about a tiny relic Kharnak was wearing. Despite Muan describing him as "an incredibly disgusting individual," he does begin to establish a rapport and begin sharing insight into the true meaning behind his split tongue and the behaviors, mindset, and customs that define the Shigu. He struggles with affirmations of his identity, and finding meaning of his struggles, questioning his ambitions and accomplishments. needs separate page Kaji Agon Kagua - Kharnak's Agudner friend, who crafts and maintains many of Kharnak's weapons, bags, clothing, and other accoutrements. His grandfather was a prominent Shigu blacksmith who's extended family were victim to his very own weapons, as well as many others who did not join in the Shigu conquest or chose to oppose it. Despite this dark past, Kaji or "Kagu" still believes in the principles of unity, and takes pride in his family's name and influence. Kharnak often pays him with personal services, errands, hunting for food, standing guard against intruders and wildlife, as well as simply, his physical "company". Kaji Agon Kagua's surviving uncle was a Philosopher, a writer and gardner in the Lyvanks. ** (Tentative): He wears a thin leather and bone bracelet which his father (xxxx) handed down. Often worn on his wrist, on his tail, around his ankle, or sometimes tied to a lock on his mane. He was told that some day, "someone will recognize it and have something to tell you". On rare occasions he would come across other individuals in the North who had similar bracelets. They were told the same thing. Little more is known. Category:Eastern Sergal